Through Black and Blue – A Bellward Fanfic
by Sammyyy123
Summary: After splitting from her long term boyfriend before leaving for University, the last thing Bella Swan is looking for is love. She soon changes her mind after meeting the gorgeous Edward Cullen in her Literature class. Will Bella be able to love again and realise that her life is right in front of her? Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Through Black and Blue – A Bellward Fanfic

_**Bio: After splitting from her long term boyfriend before leaving for University, the last thing Bella Swan is looking for is love. She soon changes her mind after meeting the gorgeous Edward Cullen in her Literature class. Will Bella be able to love again and realise that her life is right in front of her? Rated M for Lemons.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

**A.N Yeah so this is my first fan fiction and I would really appreciate some feedback from you guys. I do come from England and we have a completely different school system as in America so please excuse me for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

"Bella, we need to talk."

I knew these words would soon be said. Our relationship had hit a bump in the road after my mind was made up about what University I had chosen to apply for. Little did I know that my boyfriend had applied for a University half way across America, and that even after discussing to attempt a long a distance relationship, he wouldn't have any of it.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

He hesitated to answer, making sure not to upset me.

"Bella, baby, let's talk about it all first." He reached his long, gangly arms out to comfort me, but it didn't work.

Was I upset about what was happening? No. I wasn't. Any person with an ounce of common sense would be able to realize what was going on in our relationship. Mike and I had been on bad terms for about a month: sharing awkward glances and avoiding each other as best as we could.

"What is there to talk about Mike? The fact that you can't be bothered to commit to me? That as soon as I'm halfway across the country, you're allowed to sleep with other girls? If that's the case then I really don't care Mike. We both know that this has been coming and I think I speak for both of us when I say there are no fireworks between us anymore.

"Bella, you're making it seem as if I'm the bad guy in this situation." He raised his voice and dropped his arms by his side and his fingers formed fists. His faced turned red, almost embarrassed that _I_ was the one about to dump _him_, in _his_ home, after_ he_ was the one that called me to come round.

"Mike, that's it! You're acting like a pathetic little kid here. Did you really ever love me, or was I just a date to prom and a good fuck?! We're through. In case you didn't quite get that, you have been dumped - _Mike Newton_! Capeesh!?" I was now shouting in anger and frustration that I may have been right about our relationship the whole time. Had he really loved me all along or was I a trophy, a possession that only he could lay his hands on?

"Fuck off Bella! Get the fuck out of my house! NOW!" He said as he pointed a finger at me, one fist still hanging by his side.

At that moment, reality finally hit me. We were done. 2 years of commitment flushed down the drain…

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

**A/N Sooo that's the first chapter, I know it's short but the others will not be.**

**Next Chapter: Bella steps on Campus for the first time, gets assigned to her new room, meets her roommate and the dreamy Edward Cullen! J **

**Next Chapter getting posted tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Campus

**Chapter 2 – Campus**

**A/N This chapter was supposed to be posted earlier on in the day but I have had a ton of school work to do and I've had to reorganise everything in my room so yeah!... Also with my American words, they might not be spoken in America or there may be some English words slipped in there so I apologise for that. Just tell me if there's a word in there you don't understand and I'll do my best to explain all. **

**This Chapter: Bella comes to terms with life in University**

* * *

"You sure you're gonna be okay Bells?" Charlie was concerned for me – as most parents would when saying goodbye to their little kid.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure. I can do this. I'm a big girl now- 18 remember?" I chuckled as I finished my response. Charlie had never been good with Birthdays. For my 18th, he not only forgot it was my Birthday but after popping down to the gas station near our house, he came back with a card for a 17 year old. Seems like a lifetime ago. I was still with…_Mike_. But now I was much happier; self-discovered and embracing my freedom- I think I should stay single for a while, like my hippie of a mother.

"Hey, let's leave on good terms right bud?" He pulled me in for a passionate father-daughter hug that only existed in dramatic movies. Normally, I would pull back in shock; Charlie and I were never the 'touchy feely' type, but not today. I was saying goodbye to my dad after living with him for 4 years of my life plus the Christmases when I was four.

With a quiet giggle that soon turned into a sigh, I replied: "I'll miss you dad. I'll miss you and your stupid attempts at cooking me breakfast and your cheesy cop jokes. I'll miss you a lot dad- a lot" I sniffled into his warm, muscular chest.

"Don't cry, god Bella, you're upsetting your old man here," he chuckled, pulling back from our embrace.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I bit my lip awkwardly and just laughed at my stupidity. I would see him in less than 3 months anyway and 3 months after that and after that.

He turned around to open the trunk of his 'Forks Police Cruiser' and pulled out my fairly small suitcase. I hadn't had many personal trinkets or clothes packed in there. One could see that as a weird thing, but the real reason was that because all of my belongings had no meaning in my life anymore, nothing did. Photo frames holding pictures of me and Mike ended up in the nearest trashcan I could find in my house and clothes that Mike had bought me for Birthdays, Christmases or after his Payday ended up in Charlie's bonfire out in the back yard.

A loud thud brought me back to the real world- where Charlie was standing with his hand on his hips, looking between my suitcase and me. Without being indicated anymore to pick up the suitcase, I did so.

"Thanks for everything dad, I'll call you once I'm settled in. I love you."

"I love you too Bells" He said with a sad smile.

I turned my back from Charlie and walked further on with my suitcase following behind me, past the gates and up to the registration table.

I was greeted by an overly cheerful what I think was a student; not my age though, maybe a year older I suppose?

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and welcome to Dartmouth University! Can I have a name please?"

How did a small town girl from Forks get into Dartmouth University? First off, I got an A or above in every single exam taken in my last year at school. Secondly, Charlie knew people, people who could put in a good word for me. When he had first informed me of this, I went ballistic and screamed that I could do it on my own. He wouldn't listen though and said that he could help get the best for his little girl. It was more like a lecture really, discussing the advantages of him being there for me in the situation. I was a daddy's girl, so after all that- who was I to say no?

"Umm, Bella…Swan. Bella Swan, nice to meet you Alice" I said with a warm friendly smile.

"Well aren't you a polite one Miss Swan! I can see us being great friends," She added with a little excited jump.

After a couple seconds of awkward looks between us, I think she finally got the memo that her comment was a bit creepy for someone who was just about to start University.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said with a little giggle and twisted her cropped warm brown hair around her pale, skinny, manicured nail. "Room 404, you will be sharing with Angela Weber if I am correct. See you around Bella!"

I collected the booklet Alice handed to me, along with my room key and embarked on my new adventure.

Beautifully architecture buildings graced the site along with well cut, lush grass. I walked up the steps and into the building which my room was in. Students greeted me as I walked in and up the stairs. I looked down to check what room I was staying in when I bumped into a firm, muscular and heavenly smelling body.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" He said to me with a charming smile that could drop a girls panties. Not me though, as I was embracing the freedom that a single life could give a woman.

He had copper hair that looked windswept and as if he had just ran his fingers through it. I looked into his gaze and was greeted by warm emerald piercing eyes that gleamed in the sunlight from the huge windows behind my back.

"No harm done, no bruises," I said with a hand gesture and a pathetic grin. "Thanks for being so concerned though Mr..?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," He reached his hand out to mine suggesting that we should shake hands. I grabbed his hand and wow. They were so soft, warm and definitely were a typical toned man's hands. Could he be anymore prefect, personality wise and in be-

_Snap back into it Bella! Single life! Enjoyment! A handshake means nothing!_

"Right well my name is Bella Swan so...hi. You know what I really should be going to unpack all my things in my room and meet my roommate." I said as I pointed behind me up the stairs.

"Okay then, see you later Miss Swan." The crooked panty dropping smile returned again, as I trudged back up the stairs.

Room 404…Found it!

With a turn of a key I was greeted by a couple making out passionately on a bed in the far right corner of the room.

"Angela Weber?" I asked as I interrupted them. The girl - who I assumed to be Angela or why would she be in there- turned to look at me with an alarmed yet angry look.

"Bella Swan." She informed me with a powerful voice that made me flush bright red with embarrassment as she was preparing for what I thought would be torture

* * *

**A/N So First official chapter I guess. Was Edward all you expected him to be? Do you think Bella will fall for him as much as you expect her to? Why was Angela being such a bitch to Bella? Find out in 2 weeks when chapter 3 is posted! Sorry for making you wait so long it's just I have a lot of things coming up so yeah!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hello Again

Chapter 3 – Hello Again

**It's been a long time since I updated because I went on holiday, had to catch up on a ton of work and my laptop literally exploded for no reason whatsoever. However during this time, I have planned out what will happen in this fic, how many chapters there will be and yeahhh… So here is the 3****rd**** chapter everyone...**

"Umm, I think I should be going Angie," The skinny dark haired man said. He was just less than 6 foot tall and was dressed in a black button down shirt and a black silk tie (most likely fake silk). With that, he stood up and awkwardly scampered through the freshly painted door and past my confused face.

"Sorry if I came off a bit cranky," the girl - who then told me she was called Angela - explained, standing up and closing the distance between us.

"It's just at home, my little sister used to do the same when Eric came round…" she trailed off, shaking her head at the appropriate times and flaring her hands to get her point across.

"Oh!" she said with that 'girl next door' giggle. "Look at me blabbing on!" She pulled me into a tight hug and after me wheezing slightly, she let go.

"Was that too overboard?" She asked with a worried face, her hands near her mouth.

"No, I've never really been a 'hugging' person what with growing up with my dad and all." I replied, shrugging my shoulders, reassuring her.

"Well, let's get you all unpacked then shall we? Where's your suitcase?" She said, looking around.

_What a great roommate I have!_

I dragged the hard suitcase plastered from old trip stickers from behind my back, waiting for her expression. When you travel light like me, it's always funny watching people's expression.

"Is that it? Wow, talk about travelling light!" She took my suitcase from my hand and placed it – doesn't chuck it, placed it- onto my new bed.

As I followed shyly behind, I opened the zips. With a tug and a pull- it's finally opened.

* * *

"Hey, now that we're done, do you want to go down onto the green and…mingle?" Angela asked, looking up from her gossip magazine.

"Mingle?" I asked with a cough filled with laughter.

"Oh, do you not want to?" She asked, putting the magazine into her homemade rack.

"No, it's just, growing up with a cop for a dad, he was always straight talking and never had time for pronouncing fancy words." I explained to her.

"Oh… silly me!" she laughed and hopped up from her bed.

As I followed behind, some more people passed us in the halls; and Edward Cullen had disappeared. As I wondered about his whereabouts, we were then outside on what must have been 'the green'.

Angela stopped under a shady spot and we started having a friendly conversation, until a football landed next to us. As I looked up, I saw Edward again, in a Chicago Bears jersey.

_What a coincidence, my favourite football team too!_

"Sorry about that!" He said, embarrassed and scratching the back of his neck, "The little fucker Emmett doesn't know how to kick a fucking ball!" He yelled behind his back.

He crouched down to pick up the ball and when he came back up, he winked at me.

_Edward fucking Cullen winked at me!_

"Umm, what was that!?" Angela crossed her arms and pouted, waiting for an answer.

_Does someone have a little crush?_

"What was what?" I asked, stalling with my hands behind my back.

"Edward 'sex hair' Cullen just winked at you!" She grabbed my shoulders and started jumping with joy. When she calmed down- after I tell her too, she asked me how we knew each other.

"We bumped into each other on the stairs that's all," I replied shaking my head. Angela could sense the bullshit I was feeding her. "And we may have had a conversation" I added, blushing the colour of a tomato.

"Spill!" she shouted.

**Yes Bella, spill! I know some of you will be wondering why Angela's boyfriend is Eric in this fanfiction but **

***spoiler alert* **

**it may not always be…**

**I only chose Eric in the first place is because of in the film, we get a better description of him than how Ben is described in the book. **

**I promise to update more frequently from now on!**


End file.
